


Is It True Mom?

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Clary finds out the truth about her brother.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Is It True Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Hey, Magnus, Izzy, Alec, and Jace?” Clary asks confused as she opens her front door to the Shadowhunters and warlock. “Is there a poker game going on that I didn’t know about?”

“Is Jocelyn here?” Alec says, avoiding the small talk.

“Yeah, she is. Why? What’s going on?”

“We’ll explain in a minute, biscuit.” Magnus says. “How about we all come in and have a nice cup of tea first?”

“Okay… But you’re really starting to freak me out.” Clary says as she opens the door wider, letting everyone in.

Isabelle stays with Clary as she closes the door, wrapping her hand around her girlfriends. Clary squeezes gently, looking into Isabelle’s eyes, seeing some kind of pain or sympathy.

“What’s wrong, Iz?” Clary asks, concerned.

“Nothing, honey, well it’s not nothing but let’s sit down first.” Isabelle says, pulling her to the love seat.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Well…” Isabelle starts, her fingers interlocking with Clary’s. “Is has to do with Valentine and Jocelyn.”

…

“I heard voices. Is Isabelle here?” Jocelyn ask as she walks into the living room, stopping in her tracks abruptly as she sees the somber faces all around her, including her own daughter’s that looks close to tears.

“Is it true mom?” Clary asks. “Is it true that Valentine experimented on my brother? That he might not have died in the fire like you said?”

“What?” Jocelyn asks, confused, her hand going to the bump of her stomach.

“Alec says that someone told him Valentine experimented with demon blood, on his own son. Did you know?”

Jocelyn swallows back a lump in her throat, then makes herself stand taller. “Yes, I knew.”

“And you didn’t think you should tell us?” Alec says, Magnus’s hand going to his knee, stopping him from standing up.

“Jace isn’t my son.” Jocelyn says, not looking at the man in question. “So I assumed like you that my son did died in the fire. That Valentine was manipulating every one of us. So what use would it have been to say anything?”

“Extremely useful.” Alec says, his voice raising. “Twelve vampires were murdered, a thirteenth in a blood spell coma made with demon and angel blood. It wasn’t useful then? Or how about the seventeen Seelies that were massacred? What about the three of our own Shadowhunters that we lost? It wasn’t useful then?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think-”

“That’s right you didn’t think!”

“Alec.” Magnus says softly, urgently.

“What’s going on?” Luke says, walking into the room in just his boxers and a dark grey T-shirt. He rubs his eyes, trying to rub the sleep out of them.

“Your wife has been lying to all of us.” Alec says.

“Come on, Alec.” Jace interferes. “It’s not her fault.”

Alec shakes his head in disagreement.

Isabelle then steps in, looking at Luke she says, “Clary’s brother, Valentine’s son might still be alive. He has demon blood. He could be-”

“The one behind Raphael’s coma.” Luke finishes.

“Yeah.” Alec says, staring at Jocelyn with dagger like eyes. “So now we have to find him.”

Jocelyn rubs her baby bump gently as she ignores Alec’s stare, locking eyes instead with her confused and angry husband. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
